


Die Qualitäten einer Ananas

by eurydike



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ananas ist Charles‘ Lieblingsfrucht, doch er isst sie nur, wenn er nicht traurig ist. Für Erik ergibt das keinen Sinn, schließlich funktioniert Nervennahrung andersrum. Aber als Erik etwas aufdeckt, das Charles bisher verschwiegen hat, erfährt er, warum dem so ist, und sie beide sehen sich gezwungen, sich erneut ihren gegensätzlichen Ansichten zu stellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Qualitäten einer Ananas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Properties of Pineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572940) by [garrideb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb). 



> Kommentar der Autorin: Diese Geschichte habe ich für luminosity geschrieben, deren Headcanon, dass Ananas Charles‘ Lieblingsfrucht sei, mich hierzu inspiriert hat. Eigentlich wollte ich nur etwas Schmalziges ohne weiteren Hintergrund schreiben, bei dem Ananas eine gewisse Rolle spielt, aber am Ende wurde dann das hier daraus. Ich weiß immer noch nicht genau, was das hier eigentlich ist, aber wenn ihr es mögt, wenn Charles und Erik ethische Grundsatzdiskussionen führen, dann dürfte das hier ganz nach eurem Geschmack sein.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Noch ein Pairing, das mich vollkommen verzaubert hat. Genauso wie diese Geschichte. Sie ist eine der schönsten, die mir bisher über Charles Xavier und Erik Lehnsherr untergekommen sind.

Die Cafeteria der CIA war beileibe nicht der schlimmste Ort, an dem Erik je gegessen hatte, aber vorzüglich speisen war etwas anderes. Das hier war die Art Cafeteria, die graue Fleischpasteten servierte, die in lauwarmer, klumpiger Soße ertranken, und das dann „Roastbeef“ nannte. Man konnte es essen, aber es war eine Enttäuschung, und die Leute dort waren, wenn es nach Erik ging, sowieso bloss anonyme Anzugträger.

Meistens schlüpfte Erik nur unbemerkt hinein, aß seine Mahlzeit und ging unbemerkt wieder, ohne mehr als ein paar wenige Worte gesagt zu haben, die sowieso nur so etwas waren wie: „Der Serviettenhalter ist leer“, „Ich esse lieber alleine, danke“ oder „Das ist nicht Sauerkraut, nennen Sie das bitte nicht so“.

Die Cafeteria war also beileibe nicht der schlimmste Ort, an dem Erik je gegessen hatte, dafür aber vielleicht derjenige mit dem geringsten Erinnerungswert. Natürlich schaffte es Charles, dass er sich doch daran erinnerte.

„Ananas, Erik!“

Erik blickte auf. Charles stand schräg vor ihm und balancierte freudig ein mit Tee, Rindsgeschnetzeltem auf Toast und, ja, Ananas beladenes Tablett. „Heute gibt es Ananas.“ Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl Erik gegenüber. „Und nicht die aus der Dose“, fügte er an, als hätte Erik danach fragen wollen. Als ob das Erik _kümmern_ würde. „Sie ist herrlich frisch.“

Erik begegnete Charles‘ Enthusiasmus damit, dass er eine Augenbraue nach oben zog, aber die Ananas sah gut aus. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie sich gleich neben dem Rindsgeschnetzelten befand. Verglichen damit würde alles lecker aussehen.

Charles betrachtete ihn lächelnd. Irgendwie hatte er die Kernaussage von Eriks Gedanken aufgefangen, dessen war Erik sicher. Vielleicht hatte er seine Telepathie benutzt oder vielleicht hatten sie in den letzten zwei Wochen auch einfach genug Zeit zusammen verbracht, dass Charles Eriks Gesichtsausdruck lesen konnte. Es war verblüffend, wie nah sie sich in so kurzer Zeit gekommen waren.

Es war nämlich so: Charles war unversehens zu einem vollständigen Partner in Eriks Mission, Schmidt zu vernichten, geworden. Erik hatte noch nie einen Partner gehabt – keinen wirklichen – und es war berauschend. Sie verbrachten Stunden damit, Pläne zu schmieden und Wege zu finden, wie sie sich die Mittel und die Gunst der CIA erhalten konnten, ohne sich ihrer Autorität zu beugen. Sie trafen sich außerhalb des Hauptquartiers an zufällig ausgesuchten Orten, um die Zuverlässigkeit von McCone, Moira und Hank zu besprechen.

Wenn sie, verschwörerisch die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, da saßen, wurde jeder Unterschlupf zu einem angemessenen Hauptquartier für ihre Mission. In einer bestimmten Bar, die ganz verraucht war und wo das Licht kaum durch die schweren, roten Lampenschirme zu dringen vermochte, hatten sie die Resultate von Cerebro ausgebreitet und wählten die erste Mutantin aus, die sie anwerben wollten.

Angel. Charles hatte behauptet, er habe ihre klaren, gelangweilten Gedanken gespürt und sie warte nur auf eine Chance, glänzen zu können. Sie und ein paar andere waren diejenigen, bei denen Charles vermutet hatte, sie würden sich möglicherweise rekrutieren lassen. Erik und Charles hatten gewusst, dass ihr erster Versuch erfolgreich sein musste, um damit die späteren Misserfolge (zumindest in den Augen der CIA) aufwiegen zu können. Und Charles hatte mit einer Frau anfangen wollen, einer jungen Frau wie Raven, welche die Ermittler nicht einschüchtern würde. Es war ihm wichtig, dass die CIA sich an die Vorstellung von Mutationen gewöhnen konnte, ohne sich bedroht zu fühlen.

Erik hatte seinen Zweifeln Luft gemacht. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, es sei falsch, die erste Rekrutin aufgrund ihrer Schwachstellen anzuwerben. Es sei zu ihrem Nachteil, hatte er gesagt, und das alles nur, um die Gefühle von ein paar Menschen zu schonen. Charles hatte es natürlich nicht so gesehen. Für ihn war es ein diplomatischer Kompromiss. 

„Sie weiß, dass sie stark ist, und wir werden das auch merken“, hatte Charles argumentiert, seine Augen leuchtende Punkte in dem ansonsten düsteren Raum. „Ist es nicht das, was zählt? Du siehst in der CIA keine Verbündeten. Du hältst sie bestenfalls für ein Hilfsmittel, das es zu nutzen gilt. Warum sollte es dich kümmern, dass sie sie unterschätzen, dass sie uns unterschätzen, besonders dann, wenn wir uns dadurch ihre Zusammenarbeit sichern?“

„Es kümmert mich, weil es verlogen ist. Du _siehst_ sie als Verbündete und willst, dass sie Unwahrheiten glauben. Behandelst du alle deine Freunde so?“

Charles hatte geseufzt. „Erik...“

Dieser hatte abgewinkt. Er wusste, sein Verhalten war verschlagen. Er vertraute darauf, dass Charles ehrlich zu ihm war. „Du willst, dass sie uns als etwas Harmloses sehen, als etwas, das man kontrollieren kann. Es wird sich nichts ändern, bis wir unsere Macht durchsetzen und unser ganzes Potential ausschöpfen können. Das ist es, was wir tun müssen, selbst wenn wir dabei ein paar Menschen Angst einjagen.“

„Und was ist mit den Mutanten, die sich nicht mit eigener Kraft verteidigen können? Oder mit denjenigen, die keine Gewalt anwenden können oder wollen? Gelten die dann einfach als Kollateralschaden, wenn wir Menschen mit Waffen provozieren?“

„Wir provozieren diese Menschen mit Waffen doch schon nur durch unsere Existenz, Charles. Sanftmut hilft niemandem. Nein, wir werden alle Mutanten beschützen, die zu uns kommen. Dazu sind wir fähig, wenn wir den Mut dazu haben.“ Er hatte Charles finster angesehen. „Ich hoffe, du zählst dich selbst nicht zu denjenigen, die keine Gewalt anwenden können und wollen.“

„Ich bin kein lammfrommer Kriegsgegner. Ich war auch schon in Schlägereien verwickelt.“

Er hatte vermutet, dass Charles kein Kriegsgegner war, aber es war eine Erleichterung, das aus seinem Mund zu hören. Erik _hatte_ sich gefragt, in was für Schlägereien jemand, der vor kurzem von Oxford abgegangen war, wohl geraten mochte, hatte sich dann aber entschieden, das zu verschieben und später einmal nachzufragen. Es war ihm wichtiger, einen anderen Strang der Unterhaltung weiterzuverfolgen. „Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht. Du bist ziemlich gewillt, deine Mutation für die Bewusstseinskontrolle zu verwenden, und soweit ich bisher gesehen habe, hat Bewusstseinskontrolle auch etwas von Gewalt.“

„Nein“, hatte Charles langsam erwidert und sich seine Worte sorgfältig überlegt, „nicht immer. Ich finde, das Gegenteil trifft viel öfter zu. Es ist die Gewalt, die wie Bewusstseinskontrolle ist.“

Erik hatte die Arme verschränkt. „Sag mir nicht, dass es dir nun um die Bedeutung von Worten geht. Wenn ja, könnte die Meinung, die ich von dir habe, leiden. Es wäre also besser, du würdest mir das genauer erklären.“

„Nun, wenn deine Meinung auf der Kippe steht, die du von mir hast...“ Charles hatte ihm zugegrinst, ein Leuchtfeuer in der dämmrigen Bar. Er war in seinem Element gewesen und das hatte ihm zweifellos gefallen. „Wie willst du Gewalt definieren? Eine Wirkungskraft, die Verletzungen hervorruft? Würdest du, dieser Unterhaltung willen, sagen, dass es ein Akt der Gewalt ist, wenn ein Mensch einen anderen Menschen schlägt, aber wenn man handgreiflich wird und einen Betrunkenen grob aus einer Bar hinaus befördert, ist es keine Gewalt, solange dabei keine Verletzungen entstehen?“

Erik hatte darüber nachgedacht und genickt.

„Ich kann... nun, das telepathische Äquivalent eines Schlags benutzen. Und habe das auch schon getan. Aber mehrheitlich, wenn ich meine Telepathie dazu verwende, eine Person zu kontrollieren, ähnelt das eher einer Handgreiflichkeit – indem ich die Person in die andere Richtung stoße oder sie erstarren lasse, ohne sie zu verletzen.“

„Woher willst du wissen, dass du keine Verletzungen verursachst?“

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich mir dessen immer sicher sein kann, aber Verletzungen zeigen Symptome. Angst. Schmerz. Dass man das meidet, was einem Schmerzen bereitet. Wenn die Symptome ausbleiben, wenn ich den Geist so zurücklasse, wie ich ihn angetroffen habe, dann darf ich annehmen, dass meine Tat keinen Schaden angerichtet hat.“

„Bei dir klingt Bewusstseinskontrolle so gütig“, hatte Erik trocken gesagt. „Aber in Ordnung, ich akzeptiere das fürs Erste. Also, wie kann Gewalt mehr wie Bewusstseinskontrolle sein als dass Bewusstseinskontrolle wie Gewalt ist?“

Charles hielt mit gerunzelter Stirn inne, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren, und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es gibt natürlich mehrere Gründe, Gewalt anzuwenden. Aber der verbreiteteste Beweggrund, den ich...“, Charles hatte sich an die Schläfe geklopft, „...beobachtet habe, ist der Wunsch, Kontrolle über jemanden auszuüben. Seine Taten zu kontrollieren. Seine Gedanken. Und es funktioniert. Viel zu oft. Sie schaltet Ideen ab, sie verdunkelt klare Verbindungen, erschafft falsche... hmmmm.“ Charles war abgeschweift und mit dem Finger über den Rand seines Glases gefahren.

„Hmm?“

„Zwei Ermittler aus dem Hauptquartier stehen gleich vor der Tür.“

Erik hatte sich angespannt aufrechter hingesetzt und tadelte sich selbst. Er hatte sich nur noch auf die dunkle, intime Nische konzentriert gehabt, in der sie saßen, obwohl er es wirklich besser hätte wissen müssen. Wie oft hatte Erik schon Männer umgebracht, die träge und ahnungslos rumgesessen waren, nur weil sie sich unter Freunden befunden hatten? Und nun war es ihm auch passiert, er war in dieselbe Falle getappt. Zum Glück hatte Charles aufgepasst. „Suchen sie nach uns?“

Charles hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. „Sie wollen nur was trinken. Wir haben vielleicht eine halbe Minute, bis sie reinkommen. Ich bin sicher, du hast dir alle möglichen Ausgänge, Verstecke und Waffen eingeprägt. Wie willst du vorgehen?“

Und einfach so hatte Erik sich wieder entspannt und aufgehört, sich selbst die Schuld zu geben. Das hier war ja nicht _ernst_ , es ging nicht um Leben und Tod. Wenn überhaupt, war es eine Übung gewesen, um die Stärke von Eriks neuer Partnerschaft zu testen. Er hatte gemerkt, dass er grinste. „Mir ist, als hättest du vorhin etwas davon gesagt, Betrunkene grob aus einer Bar zu befördern?“

Auf Charles Lippen hatte sich langsam und gefährlich ein Lächeln ausgebreitet. „Das habe ich tatsächlich.“ Er hatte die Augen zugedrückt und sich dabei die Finger an die Schläfen gehalten. „Wie wäre es denn mit etwas Raffinierterem?“, hatte er gesagt, fast wie zu sich selbst, und dann: „Ja, das sollte reichen.“

„Hat es geklappt?“

„Wie von Zauberhand. Einer von ihnen hat sich stark an eine Frau zu erinnern versucht, die er letztes Wochenende, als er betrunken war, angesprochen hatte. Ich habe mir seine Erinnerungen angeschaut – was übrigens so war, als würde man in einem schlammigen Becken nach Fischen suchen, er war wirklich _ziemlich_ betrunken gewesen – und eine mögliche Kandidatin gefunden, die er in einer Bar auf der anderen Seite der Straße getroffen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie die Frau ist, die ihm gefiel, aber ich habe die Erinnerung, die er an sie hat, verstärkt, damit er meint, sie sei es. Er hat seinen Freund davon überzeugt, in die andere Bar zu gehen, weil er denkt, er könnte dort wieder auf sie stoßen.“

„Das ist überraschend... elegant.“

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, hatte Charles lächelnd gesagt. „Viel besser als mein Plan B.“

„Plan B?“

„Ach, diese Ablenkungstechnik, die sie in Filmen anwenden. Ich hätte dich in eine Ecke gedrängt und dich geküsst, so dass die Ermittler ihre Blicke abgewendet hätten und an uns vorbeigegangen wären.“

Erik hatte ein Geräusch von sich gegeben, das ein überraschtes Husten und ein Lachen gleichzeitig war. Auf einmal war ihm aufgefallen, wie nah Charles ihm auf der anderen Seite des Tisches war und dass seine Lippen leicht offen standen, als warte er darauf, dass Erik einen Kommentar abgab. Und Erik hatte viel zu sagen, aber Charles' Mund hatte ihn abgelenkt. „Denkst du oft daran, mich zu küssen? Wirklich Charles, du denkst tatsächlich immer an Sex.“

„Ich könnte auch _mehr_ als immer nur an Sex denken, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

Darauf hatte er Charles einen ungläubigen Blick zugeworfen. „Manchmal frage ich mich schon, wie es möglich ist, dass du nicht immer noch Jungfrau bist, wenn du sowas von dir gibst.“

_Ist das ein Nein?_ , hatte Charles ihn in Gedanken gefragt. Er hatte das Kinn auf die Faust gestützt, seinen Ellenbogen auf den Tisch neben seinem leeren Glas. Eine ungemein lässige Pose.

In Erik hatte sich Begierde breit gemacht. Charles – mit seiner geröteten Haut, seinen zerknitterten Kleidern und den leicht zerzausten Haaren – hatte, nun ja, erreichbar gewirkt. Anziehend. Schön. „Nein“, hatte er erwidert. Seine Stimme hatte heiser geklungen. Er hatte sich geräuspert und es noch einmal versucht. „Das ist kein Nein.“

_Großartig. Die Straße runter hat es ein Motel, das einige der Gäste hier für sauber und diskret halten. Na ja. 'Einigermaßen sauber'. Du kannst davon halten, was du willst._

Sie hatten das Zimmer auch einigermaßen sauber vorgefunden. Und es weniger sauber hinterlassen. Die dünnen Wände hatten Erik enttäuscht. Charles hatte ihm versichert, dass niemand, der sie hören konnte, sich darum scherte, aber selbst dann hatte Erik aufgehört, sich zu bewegen, sobald Charles laut geworden war. Charles hatte schnell seine Lehren daraus gezogen und schon bald sein Stöhnen an Eriks Haut gedämpft und seinem Genuss lieber keuchend wie ein verzweifeltes Tier Luft gemacht als mit lauten Schreien. Schon da war das eine von Eriks Lieblingserinnerungen.

Ja, es war überraschend, wie nah sie sich in ein paar kurzen Wochen gekommen waren. Die Planung, das Ränkeschmieden und die geheimen Treffen hatten geholfen. Und auch der Sex. Und dann hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht und waren sich noch näher gekommen. Durch die Tage und Nächte, die sie zusammen im Wagen und in beschissenen Motelzimmern verbracht hatten, hatten sie eine eigene Sprache entwickelt, also war es sehr gut möglich, dass Charles ihm etwas vom Gesicht ablesen konnte, ohne einen Blick in seinen Kopf zu werfen.

„Ich weiß, sie sehen lecker aus. Möchtest du?“, fragte Charles und riss Erik so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?“, erwiderte er nicht wirklich wortgewandt. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Charles auf die Lippen starrte, und seine Gedanken machten sich ungebeten selbstständig. _Ja, sie sehen lecker aus._

Charles lachte. _Dankeschön._ „Ich hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, dass ich dir eine Schale Ananas hole, wenn du möchtest.“

Bevor er antworten konnte, tauchte Raven auf und ließ sich anmutig auf den Platz neben Charles gleiten. „Oh, holst du mir auch welche?“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Er erhob sich und lehnte sich rüber, um Raven auf den Kopf zu küssen, wobei er seine Hände kurz auf die blonden Wellen ihres Haares legte. „Ich habe dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen.“

„Weil ich unterwegs war. Angel und ich haben uns einen Wagen geliehen und...“

„Geliehen?“ Charles zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, mit der Erlaubnis von Moira. Sie ließ uns ein Formular unterzeichnen, alles sehr offiziell. Wie auch immer, wir haben uns einen Film angesehen.“

„Lass mich raten...“ Charles summte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „ _Bye Bye Birdie_?“

Raven lachte. „Nah dran! _Die Vögel_.“

„Oh.“ Charles schien aus der Fassung gebracht zu sein. „War das nicht zu gruselig für dich?“

Raven wurde sauer. „Charles, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr.“

„Das weiß ich. Aber Horrorfilme waren nie wirklich dein Ding. Nachdem du den Film über das Wachsmuseum gesehen hattest, wolltest du eine Woche lang nicht allein schlafen.“

„Ja“, sagte Raven verärgert. „Und wie lange ist das nun her? Zehn Jahre?“

„So lange kann das noch nicht sein...“

Erik entschied sich, einzugreifen, bevor Charles sich noch mehr verhedderte. „Wolltest du uns nicht was holen?“

„Oh, ja. Sicher.“ Er warf Raven einen verwirrten Blick zu, bevor er ging.

Nachdem Charles weg war, sahen Erik und Raven einander ruhig an. Er kannte sie noch nicht so gut, aber er wollte sie kennenlernen. Wenn er das Geschwisterverhältnis sah, das sie und Charles hatten – auch wenn es manchmal schwierig und angespannt war –, wünschte er sich, etwas Ähnliches auch zu haben. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er zu ihr nie die Vertrautheit, die man während einer gemeinsam verbrachten Kindheit entwickelte, würde aufbauen können, aber er wusste auch, dass Raven ihn respektierte und ihn vielleicht mit der Zeit ebenfalls als Teil der Familie würde ansehen können. Früher oder später würde sie merken, dass er sie glücklich und sicher sehen wollte, und dass dies Dinge waren, um die zu kämpfen er ihr beibringen konnte.

Aber im Moment hatten sie nur ihr Leben als Mutanten und die Verbindung mit Charles gemeinsam. Und in der Cafeteria, umgeben von Ermittlern der Regierung, wollte Erik nicht darüber sprechen, ein Mutant zu sein. Das einzige Gesprächsthema, das ihm noch blieb, war also Charles. „War dein Bruder schon immer so verrückt nach Ananas?“

Wie durch Zauberei wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck sanfter. „Seit ich ihn kenne, ist das seine Lieblingsfrucht. Nun, meistens ist das seine Lieblingsfrucht. Wenn er traurig ist, isst er sie nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“ Das ergab für Erik keinen Sinn. Lieblingsessen sollte doch Nervennahrung sein. Wenn überhaupt, griffen Leute doch eher zu ihrem Lieblingsessen, wenn sie nicht ganz auf der Höhe waren.

Raven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Frag ihn, wenn du willst.“ Erik wusste nicht, ob das bedeutete, dass sie es nicht wusste oder dass sie es einfach nicht sagen wollte. Er wollte sie gerade danach fragen, als sie anfing, jemandem am anderen Ende des Raumes zuzuwinken. „Angel“, rief sie und strahlte vor Freude. „Hier drüben!“

Angel hatte sich ihre Inspiration in Mode wohl beim Rat Pack geholt, aber Erik musste zugeben, dass der Filzhut ihr stand. Sie setzte sich lässig neben Raven. Ihre Haltung war offen und freundlich, doch in ihren Augen lag eine Vorsicht, die nie ganz verschwand. Erik fragte sich, ob sie etwas Ähnliches sah, wenn sie ihn betrachtete.

„Was habt ihr beiden vor?“, fragte sie und stieß ihren Hut zurück, damit sie das größere Mädchen, das neben ihr saß, besser sehen konnte.

„Ich habe mich gerade über meinen gluckenhaften Bruder beschwert. Er scheint zu meinen, ich könne nicht allein schlafen, weil ich [style type="italic"]Die Vögel[/style] gesehen habe.“

„Hast du ihm gesagt, dass du gar nicht vor hattest, allein zu schlafen?“

Raven lachte. „Nein, aber das hätte ich tun sollen. [style type="italic"]Keine Sorge, Charles[/style], sagte sie in gespielt unschuldigem Ton. „Hank wird mich vor den Albträumen beschützen.“

Angels Stimme nahm einen ähnlich süßen Ton an. „Und wenn Hank aufstehen sollte, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen, wird da immer noch Agent Platt in meinem Bett sein, um mich zu trösten.“

Erik hörte amüsiert zu, wie Raven eine ganze Reihe von imaginären Bettgenossen zusammen trug. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass er die Sache mit Charles Essgewohnheiten vergaß.

________________________________________

Ravens rätselhafte Aussage fiel ihm erst viel später wieder ein, nachdem er und Charles Ms. Frost in Russland gefasst hatten und nachdem Shaw das CIA-Gebäude angegriffen hatte. Es zehrte an Erik, dass er sich von Shaw hatte überlisten lassen, dass Shaw Darwin getötet und Angel mitgenommen hatte. Selbst als sie ihr neues Hauptquartier dort aufschlugen, wo Charles aufgewachsen war, verfolgte ihn das alles wie eine dunkle Wolke. Ohne die ständige Überwachung der CIA zu trainieren, Pläne zu schmieden und zu leben, war vielleicht eine Freude, die Erik am Anfang jedoch kaum wahrnahm, weil er gegen Shaw einmal mehr den Kürzeren gezogen und es dabei nicht geschafft hatte, Angel und Darwin zu retten.

Dass sie so viel zu tun hatten, kam ganz gelegen. Er und Charles teilten sich die Verantwortung für das Training der Kinder auf. Charles‘ unterstützende Art schien der einzige Weg zu sein, um bei Hank Resultate zu erzielen, wohingegen Eriks schärfere Methoden bei den anderen besser funktionierten. Er verbrachte täglich Zeit mit Sean, Alex und besonders mit Raven, die jeden Tag lernbegieriger wurde.

Obendrein musste er auch an seiner eigenen Verfassung arbeiten. Er ging früh morgens rennen, zu einer Zeit, in der er Charles, Moira oder den Kindern nicht begegnen würde. Er mochte es, mit seinen Gedanken allein zu sein, während er über das Gelände des Anwesens lief, so schnell, wie er nur konnte, und dabei an der Seite des Herrenhauses vorbei kam, wo sich Charles‘ Schlafzimmer befand, dessen Fenster im Licht des frühen Morgens funkelten. Sie verfolgten Erik mit ihrem leeren Blick, während er keuchte, schwitzte und sprintete.

Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er versuchen wollte, bei den Fenstern Eindruck zu schinden, oder ob er ihnen mit einem letzten Spurt zu entkommen versuchte, aber der Mann, der sich dahinter befand, schlief vermutlich noch, also spielte es sowieso keine Rolle. Erik bemühte sich, nicht an Charles sondern an die Mission zu denken. Wenn er sich unwohl fühlte – als würde er etwas verpassen, das er direkt vor Augen hatte –, führte er das auf die bevorstehende Schlacht zurück, die bereits erste Schatten warf.

Es war eine beruhigende Routine. Manchmal gab es auch Unterbrechungen. Eines besonders warmen Tages im Herbst wurde er gebeten, einkaufen zu gehen.

„Soll ich mitkommen?“, fragte Charles, als er Eriks Grimasse sah.

Erik dachte kurz nach. „Nein, du wirst dich mit allen Angestellten dort anfreunden, die sich wundern werden, warum du so viele Lebensmittel kaufst, dass sie für eine kleine Teenagerarmee reichen, und dann wird es Fragen geben.“

Charles stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus. „Gut. Ich habe Moira versprochen, heute die Bedarfsermittlung fertig zu stellen und eine Art Lagebericht abzugeben. 

Erik vermutete, dass es Eifersucht war, die ihn fast dazu brachte, seine Meinung wieder zu ändern und Charles doch mitzunehmen, doch er blieb standhaft und ignorierte das Gefühl. Stattdessen nickte er und wandte sich zum Gehen.

In Wahrheit spielte es ihm keine Rolle, wenn Charles im Supermarkt mit Fremden sprach, aber er zog es vor, dass Charles zuhause blieb. Wenn er weg ging, war es ihm lieb, wenn Charles das Haus im Auge behielt und alle mit seiner mächtigen Mutation beschützte. Wenn Erik dann mit den Zutaten fürs Abendessen zurückkam, gab ihm das ein ihm unbekanntes Gefühl von Wärme und Sicherheit und dass er etwas Wert war.

Er wurde gebraucht. Sein ganzes Erwachsenenleben lang hatte er sich auf so etwas vorbereitet, aber es bezog sich sicherlich nicht nur darauf, eine Gruppe von jungen Außenseitern zu ernähren und sich um sie zu kümmern. So, wie er im Moment seine Zeit verbrachte, kam natürlich seine Mission ins Stocken. Und doch fühlte es sich nicht so an. Es war angenehm. Als er zur Tür kam, drehte er sich wieder um und hoffte, dass Charles seine wirren Gedanken nicht aufgeschnappt hatte.

Charles stand noch da, wo Erik ihn stehen gelassen hatte. Er starrte abwesend auf den Boden und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Als er Eriks Blick spürte, sah er auf und ließ von seiner Lippe ab. „Hast du nach dem Abendessen Lust auf eine Runde Schach?“

Erik zögerte. Der Einkauf würde sein Programm durcheinander bringen. Er hätte später gerne sein Krafttraining gemacht und vielleicht brauchte Raven noch Unterstützung. „Ich sage dir später Bescheid.“

„Ja, sehr gut.“ Charles lächelte, steckte sich die Hände in die Taschen und fing an unruhig zu zappeln, als sich das Schweigen ausdehnte.

Diese plötzliche Verlegenheit verwirrte Erik. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Viel Spaß mit Moira“, sagte er rundweg anstelle eines Abschiedsgrußes.

Für einen Dienstagnachmittag war der Supermarkt überraschend gut besucht. Jedes Mal wenn ein anderer Kunde ihn anlächelte, erinnerte sich Erik daran, wie natürlich und leicht Charles mit Fremden umgehen konnte. Er bereute es, dass er ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte. Es ergab keinen Sinn, aber es war so. Als er sah, dass Ananas im Angebot war, legte er ohne nachzudenken eine in seinen Korb.

Als er zurückkam, war die Sonne schon untergegangen und man hätte meinen können, es sei schon später, als es tatsächlich war. Er machte sich umgehend daran, das Abendessen zuzubereiten. Als die Teenager anfingen, in der Küche einzutrudeln – zweifellos getrieben von ihren leeren Mägen –, trug Erik ihnen einige Aufgaben auf. Raven schnitt schon bald das Gemüse, Sean rührte im Topf auf dem Herd und Alex deckte den Tisch, was Erik Gelegenheit gab, sich an einen anderen Platz zu verziehen, um dort die Ananas zu schälen und aufzuschneiden.

Die Uhr im Esszimmer schlug sieben, als die vier sich am Tisch versammelten. „Wo ist Charles?“, fragte er, traurig, dass Moira auch noch nicht da war. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie und Charles den ganzen Nachmittag zusammen verbringen würden.

„Hier, wir sind hier“, rief Charles, als er durch die Tür kam. Hank war bei ihm – und nur Hank –, wie Erik zufrieden bemerkte..

Die beiden hatten die Ärmel hoch gekrempelt und Hank machte Notizen in einem Heft, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. „Ich glaube immer mehr, dass seine Zerstörung positiv war, weil sie uns zwingt, ganz neu anzufangen“, sagte Hank. „Sie hat uns Gelegenheit gegeben, die ganzen Daten vom Erstdurchlauf einzubauen.“ Charles warf Hank einen Blick zu, der ihn vermutlich zum Schweigen bringen sollte, aber der junge Forscher merkte es nicht.

„Cerebro?“, fragte Erik.

Charles lächelte ihm zu. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Erik. Wir haben nur ein paar sehr rudimentäre Basisarbeiten durchgeführt. Es sind mehrheitlich sowieso nur Mutmaßungen.“ Auf Charles‘ Stirn waren, beinahe verdeckt von den Haaren, ein paar dunkle Flecke zu sehen, die wie Reste von Klebstoff aussahen.

„Ich darf also annehmen, dass du ganz sicher an keine Elektroden angeschlossen warst?“

„Eh, na ja...“, stammelte Charles, „...natürlich darfst du das.“

Erik seufzte. „Wo ist Moira?“ Er hatte die Lage falsch eingeschätzt. Sie war ganz klar das kleinere der beiden Übel.

Charles schien der Themenwechsel willkommen zu sein. „Sie hat sich auf den Weg zu Langley gemacht, um mehr über die Lage mit Shaw und den Raketen zu erfahren. Bei der Gelegenheit wird sie auch gleich für mich nach Ms. Frost sehen. Ich gebe zu, es interessiert mich, wie sie sich in der... nun, telepathischen Isolation, wen du so willst, so macht.“

Obwohl Charles sich gleichgültig und locker gab, hatte es Erik bei der Art, wie er ‚telepathische Isolation‘ gesagt hatte, gefröstelt. Er hatte sich fast automatisch Charles an Frosts Stelle vorgestellt, ein Telepath anstelle der Telepathin. Er verdrängte die Gedanken und wandte sich zum Tisch. „Essen ist fertig.“

„Oh ja, sorry, dass wir euch haben warten lassen. Es sieht fantastisch aus.“ Erst als er sich hingesetzt hatte, bemerkte Charles die kleinen Schalen mit Früchten, die an jedem Platz standen. „Du hast Ananas gekauft, Erik! Danke.“ _Hast du dabei an mich gedacht?_

Die korrekte Antwort darauf war offensichtlich Ja, so peinlich das auch klang. Und dieses Ja nahm grenzwertige Besessenheit an. „Sie war im Angebot“, sagte er stattdessen.

„Gut gemacht, sag ich da nur.“ Charles prostete Erik mit seinem immer noch leeren Weinglas zu. Erik grinste ihn an und streckte die Hand nach der Flasche aus, damit er Charles Wein einschenken konnte.

Die anderen hatten schon zu essen begonnen,und die Unterhaltung wandte sich Alex zu, der immer größere Kontrolle über seine Fähigkeiten erlangte. Er wollte anfangen, an sich bewegenden Zielen zu üben. Raven schlug vor, den Trapstand zu putzen, damit sie Wurfscheiben abschießen konnten – offenbar gehörte Schießen zu den Familientraditionen der Xaviers –, während Hank anfing, Ziele aufzuzählen, die sich unberechenbar bewegten.

Erik versuchte, sich auf die Kinder zu konzentrieren. Es freute ihn aufrichtig, dass sie so enthusiastisch versuchten, besser zu werden. Charles an seiner Seite war ungewöhnlich gedrückt und widmete sich ruhig seiner Mahlzeit. Er war als erster fertig und stand auf. „Heute Abend kümmere ich mich um den Abwasch.“

Raven sah auf. „Red keinen Unsinn, Charles. Sean ist an der Reihe.“

Sean blickte sie finster an. „Vielen Dank.“

Charles lächelte verstohlen. „Ich bin dann im Arbeitszimmer, falls jemand mich braucht.“ Er stapelte sein Geschirr und trug es in die Küche.

Erik sah ihm nach. Er hatte erwartet, dass Charles ihn noch einmal wegen der Schachpartie fragen würde, aber vermutlich galt die Einladung ungesagt immer noch. Auch gut. Dann hatte er jetzt erst einmal Zeit für sein Krafttraining.

Die Jüngeren waren in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft und merkten kaum, wie Erik ein paar Minuten später sein Geschirr selbst spülte. Er stellte es neben Charles‘ Geschirr in die Spüle und hielt inne.

Es wäre ihm vermutlich nicht aufgefallen, wenn da nicht zweimal exakt das gleiche Geschirr hätte stehen sollen: zwei Gläser, zwei Besteckgarnituren, zwei Teller und zwei Schalen. Aber da war nur Eriks Schale. Auf einmal fiel ihm ein, dass er Charles die Ananas gar nicht hatte essen sehen. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Chaos auf der Arbeitsfläche schweifen, aber auch da war keine Schale.

Er ging zum Kühlschrank hinüber und riss die Tür auf. Da im mittleren Fach stand Charles‘ Schale, immer noch voll. Es sah so aus, als hätte Charles nicht einen Bissen seiner angeblichen Lieblingsfrucht angerührt.

Ravens Worte fielen ihm wieder ein. Charles aß keine Ananas, wenn er traurig war. Aber das ergab noch immer keinen Sinn. Erstens, weil das mit der Nervennahrung nicht so funktionierte, und zweitens (und viel wichtiger), weil Charles nicht traurig war. Das hätte Erik gewusst. Oder?

Die Ananas starrte ihn für sein Versagen anklagend an und rief in ihm mehr Unbehagen hervor, als eine Schale voller Früchte das durfte. Erik schlug den Kühlschrank kraftvoll zu.

Selbst das Gewichtheben vermochte ihm keinen klaren Kopf verschaffen. Nachdem er zum dritten Mal bemerkte, dass er keine Übungen mehr machte, sondern nur noch ins Leere starrte, gab er das Training auf. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Charles‘ Arbeitszimmer, ging aber erst noch in die Küche, um die Ananas zu holen. Die Hallen und Treppen, die er auf dem Weg passierte, schienen dunkler und ruhiger als sonst.

Vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer hing es ein großes Ölgemälde – dicke, strukturierte Striche stellten einen Mann auf einem Pferd dar. Der starre Blick des Pferdes war ihm schon immer unnötig mürrisch vorgekommen, aber an dem Abend war er schlicht verachtend. Der Zylinder des Reiters warf einen Schatten auf das Gesicht des Mannes, aber Erik nahm an, dass der ihn genauso vorwurfsvoll ansah wie das Pferd. 

„Ja, also, ich bin nicht der Gedankenleser“, blaffte er die beiden blasierten Mistkerle an. „Ich werde nun herausfinden, was los ist, ihr könnt euch verpissen.“

_Wie bitte?_

Erik zuckte zusammen. Einen Moment lang war er sich so gut wie sicher, dass das Pferd ihm in diesem steifen, beleidigten Ton geantwortet hatte. Aber natürlich nicht. Er kannte diese Stimme.

„Ich habe nicht mit dir gesprochen, Charles.“

_Verstehe. Du hast mit einem... Bild gesprochen? Und das erst noch in so scharfem Ton, möchte ich doch erwähnt haben._

„Ja, aber ich habe nicht angefangen.“

_Was hat dir der arme Mr. Plimmswood denn getan?_

„Nein, das Pferd hat mich beleidigt.“

_Mr. Plimmswood_ ist _das Pferd._

„Oh. Wenn das so ist, Mr. Plimmswood hat es gewagt, mich herauszufordern.“

_Tatsächlich!_ Das Wort klang in Eriks Kopf sehr trocken, aber unterschwellig glaubte er, unterdrücktes Lachen zu vernehmen. _Das wirst du mit Flitzer ausmachen müssen._

„Flitzer?“

_Der Mann mit dem Zylinder natürlich_.

„Natürlich.“

_Wolltest du mich sehen, Erik?_ Die Stimmung änderte sich schlagartig, die Worte schienen in Zweifeln gebadet zu sein.

„Ja. Störe ich?“

_Nein, ganz und gar nicht._ Erik stellte sich vor, wie Charles alleine an seinem Tisch saß und einen Brief schrieb. Er stieß die Tür auf und trat ein.

Obwohl man auf dem Korridor nichts davon gehört hatte, lief im Zimmer Musik. Die dicken Mauern des Hauses taten also ihre Arbeit. Die Musik – ein bombastisches Cembalo-Stück, das anmutig und dissonant zugleich klang – schien eher zu Graf Dracula als zu Charles Xavier zu passen.

Charles zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe den Hitparaden-Sender nicht reinbekommen.“

„Ich könnte mir das Radio mal ansehen.“

Das brachte ihm ein Lächeln ein. „Danke, später vielleicht. Diese Musik gefällt mir auch. Man muss kein Vampir sein, um Cembalo zu mögen, aber es ist gewiss hilfreich.“

Erik zögerte, als er den beiläufigen Beweis bekam, dass Charles seine Gedanken las. „Du schlüpfst heute Abend verdammt oft in meinen Kopf“, sagte er. Das ungezwungene Lächeln verschwand sofort von Charles‘ Gesicht und Erik bereute seine Worte umgehend. Normalerweise machte es ihm nichts aus. Aber in seinem Kopf wirbelten im Moment so viele armselige, halbfertige Sorgen herum, dass er nicht wollte, dass Charles sie sah und auf falsche Gedanken kam. Oder auf die _richtigen_ Gedanken, was vielleicht genauso so schlimm wäre.

Charles senkte den Blick und betrachtete den Stift, den er vor sich hatte. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht herumschnüffeln.“

Erik schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist... ich hab’s nicht so gemeint.“

„Dann weiß ich nicht, wie du’s gemeint hast.“ In Charles‘ Stimme klang Ungeduld mit, was selten vorkam. „Vielleicht erklärst du’s mir?“

Als er da so vor Charles‘ Schreibtisch stand, überlegte Erik, wie er es ausdrücken sollte. Charles lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte neugierig und frustriert zu Erik hinauf. Schließlich gab Erik zu: „Es ist nicht so einfach.“

Statt ihn zu verärgern, schienen diese Worte Charles den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. „Je mysteriöser du bist, umso verlockender ist die Telepathie, weißt du.“

Es war der resignierte Ausdruck in Charles‘ Augen – als erwarte Charles, Erik würde ohne Erklärung einfach verschwinden –, der Erik dazu brachte, zu handeln. Er stellte die Schale Ananas auf den Tisch.

Charles schaute sie an. „Das hilft nicht wirklich, das Rätsel zu lüften.“

„Das ist dein Lieblingsessen. Hat Raven mir gesagt. Aber du hast keinen Bissen davon gegessen.“

Charles zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, ein wahres Abbild ahnungsloser Verwirrung. Und dadurch wusste Erik, dass er Charles‘ nächsten Worten keinen Glauben schenken sollte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir darüber Gedanken machst. Ich habe sie zum Dessert aufgespart, aber nach dem Hauptgang, der übrigens hervorragend war, war ich voll. Du kochst besser als ich.“ Okay, Erik würde nicht _allem_ , was Charles sagte, keinen Glauben schenken. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht immer noch misstrauisch war.

„Du kannst sie während des Schachspiels essen.“

„Du willst heute Abend Schach spielen?“

„Ja.“ Erik runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, warum Charles so überrascht klang. Zugegeben, sie hatten eine Weile nicht mehr gespielt, aber sie hatten viel um die Ohren gehabt.

Er machte das Schachbrett bereit, während Charles seine Papier wegräumte. Als er herüber kam und sich auf seiner üblichen Seite hinsetzte, stellte Erik die Schale Ananas an den Platz, wo Charles sonst sein Glas hinstellte.

Charles verdrehte die Augen. „Willst du mich von Hand füttern?“

„Was?“ Der Gedanke daran, seine Finger in den warmen, feuchten Mund zu stecken, entfachte ein Feuer der Erregung in seinen Eingeweiden, das umso wilder loderte, weil er das schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Und Charles war sich dessen vermutlich bewusst, zum Teufel mit ihm. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“

„Weil du so hartnäckig darauf beharrst, dass ich das esse, aber keine Gabel mitgebracht hast. Komm, warum fangen wir nicht einfach an zu spielen und vergessen die Ananas und ich kann... Erik? Was... sag bitte nicht, dass du eine Gabel aus der Küche hierher schweben lassen willst!“

„Still, ich muss mich konzentrieren.“

„Was wenn jemand im Weg steht? Du kannst doch nicht wissen, ob da jemand ist. Gott, du wirst eines der Kinder mit einer _Gabel_ erstechen!“

„Geschieht ihnen recht, wenn sie immer noch wach sind.“ Erik wusste, dass ihm niemand in die Quere kommen würde. Die bessere Kontrolle, die er nun über seine Mutation hatte, bedeutete, dass er jede Person im Haus durch Metallstücke an deren Kleidern oder in ihren Zähnen aufspüren konnte. Er vermutete sogar, dass er das Eisen in deren Blut fühlen konnte. Aber es machte mehr Spaß zuzusehen, wie Charles sich drehte und wand. „Sie sollten jetzt im Bett sein. Von wem ist das Sprichwort 'Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund'“?

„Benjamin Franklin. Und du... schlägst du vor, dass die jungen Leute in unserer Obhut es so lernen: 'Morgenstund heißt Gabel macht wund'?

„Hmmm, kraftvolle Antriebshilfe. So erziehen wir sie zu Respekt und Verantwortung.“

„Wenn sie den kommenden Morgen noch erleben!“

Die Tür stand einen Spalt weit offen und Erik steuerte die Gabel dort hindurch. Sie streifte das Holz zu leicht, um einen Kratzer zu hinterlassen. Von da an schaffte er es mühelos, sie in seine Hand zu befördern. „Hier hast du deine Gabel, du Glucke. Ich sehe kein Blut daran, du etwa?“

Charles starrte ihn zornig an, aber dahinter lauerte ein Grinsen. „Halt den Mund.“

„Wer war es, der Sean auf die Satellitenschüssel führte?“

„Klappe.“

„Und Alex in den Bunker mitnahm?“

„Spielen wir jetzt Schach oder nicht?“

„Und Hank die Laborausrüstung gab?“

Charles riss Erik die Gabel aus der Hand. „Okay. Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Nun zieh schon oder ich geh ins Bett.“

Erik grinste und bewegte seinen Bauern.

Charles begann sein Spiel aggressiv. Normalerweise spielte er mit Bedacht und hielt sich zurück, bis er sauber und präzise ziehen konnte. An diesem Abend schien er sich damit zufriedenzugeben, dass er gleich drei Steine nacheinander verlor.

Als Charles einen Stein verlor, ihn vom Brett nahm, bevor Erik das tun konnte, und die Marmorfigur eingehend betrachtete, bevor er sie zur Seite legte, bot die Cembalomusik den schaurigen, dröhnenden Hintergrund.

Sie spielten schweigend. Normalerweise unterhielten sie sich dabei. Stille war Erik eigentlich recht. Charles' Geplapper nahm ihn meistens für sich ein und lenkte ihn ab, aber an diesem Abend tat dies die Stimme ebenso sehr. Charles ließ sich davon nicht stören, wenn man das als Zeichen dafür sehen wollte, wie konzentriert er spielte.

Erik lehnte sich nach vorn, um sich seinen nächsten Zug zu überlegen, und Charles lehnte sich zurück, ohne die Augen vom Brett zu nehmen. Welche Strategie auch immer er sich in seinem Kopf zurechtgelegt hatte, sie forderte anscheinend seine ganze Konzentration. Charles hob abwesend die Gabel, an der ein Stück Ananas steckte, und führte sie an seinen Mund. Als die Frucht seine Lippen berührte, zuckte er zusammen und ließ die Gabel fallen.

Irgendetwas an Charles wurde in genau diesem Moment anders, es war, wie wenn wandernde Wolken eine vom Mond beschienene Landschaft veränderten. Die Änderung war so gering, dass nur Augen, die schon den ganzen Abend darauf gelauert hatten, sie wahrnehmen konnten.

Erik standen die Nackenhaare zu Berge.

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen. Die Unruhe verlieh seiner Stimme einen barschen Ton.

Charles nahm das Stückchen Ananas von seinem Schoss und betrachtete es, wie er auch die geschlagene Schachfigur betrachtet hatte, bevor er es in die Schale zurück tat. „Es hat gebrannt. Ich bin erschrocken.“

Erik lehnte sich noch weiter nach vorn. „Warum hätte die Ananas dich brennen sollen?“

Nun unterzog Charles den winzigen feuchten Fleck auf seiner Hose einer eingehenden Untersuchung. „Wenn man aufgerissene Lippen hat, brennt Ananassaft.“

„Aber du hast keine aufgerissenen Lippen. Das würde ich doch sehen.“

Charles zog eine Grimasse.

„Ich würde es sehen. Ich würde es sehen, außer...“ Eriks Stimme verlor sich. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er einmal neben Charles in einem kalten Laster gesessen war, Charles sich die Finger an die Schläfen gehalten hatte und Hunde etwas für Menschen Unsichtbares angebellt hatten. „Lass mich sehen“, sagte er mit matter, kalter Stimme, was seiner Meinung nach besser war, als wütend loszubrüllen. 

Charles schloss die Augen, atmete langsam aus und die Wolken nahmen wieder eine andere Gestalt an.

Die Veränderung war sowohl ganz fein als auch verblüffend. Charles hatte dunkle Ringe unter den verschwollenen Augen, die aussahen, als wäre er in eine Schlägerei geraten. Statt der gesunden Farbe von vorher, wies sein Teint nun kreideweiße Blässe auf. Und seine Lippen – noch vor einem Moment rein und makellos –, waren mit abklingenden Zeichen davon übersät, dass die Haut aufgerissen worden war.

Erik wurde schlecht und er atmete tief ein. „Du bist krank.“

„Nein, ich bin nur... Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen.“

„Du siehst krank aus“, beharrte Erik. Auf einmal ergab es Sinn. Warum sollte ein Mann, der seine Mutation sein Leben lang versteckt hatte, sich der CIA offenbaren? Moira hatte sich hilfesuchend an Charles gewandt, und die Bitte einer hübschen Frau mochte überzeugend sein, aber eine Krankheit – etwas, das dafür sorgte, dass Charles sein eigenes Wohl hinten an stellte, Risiken einging und seine Pläne änderte – machte die ganze Sache plausibler.

Außerdem war Charles in Eriks Leben getreten und hatte – zu einem kleinen Teil – die Lücke gefüllt, die beim Tod von Eriks Familie entstanden war. Wenn Charles nun sterben würde, war das nur die unvermeidliche Fortführung eines Musters.

„Bin ich aber nicht“, insistierte Charles und Erik wollte ihm so gerne glauben.

„Liegt es an Cerebro?“, fragte er wütend und doch voller Hoffnung. Vielleicht war Charles nur verletzt und würde nicht sterben. Vielleicht konnte Erik etwas Materiellem die Schuld geben.

„Nein, das hat nichts mit Cerebro zu tun. Wie ich schon sagte, wir haben nichts Gefährliches getan und sind keine Risiken eingegangen. Wir haben nur elektrische Messungen gemacht und ich habe dabei meine Telepathie eingesetzt.“

„Aber du siehst krank aus“, wiederholte Erik und versuchte, rüberzubringen, wie schlimm es auf ihn wirkte. „Du siehst schrecklich aus.“

„Ich weiß, tut mir leid. Es ist eine scheußliche Angewohnheit.“

„ _Wie bitte?_ “

Charles deutete auf seine Lippen. Jetzt erst fiel Erik auf, dass Charles' Fingernägel, vorher sauber und gepflegt, in Wahrheit unschön bis aufs Blut abgekaut waren. „Dass ich auf meinen Lippen herum beiße. Ich weiß, es ist eine scheußliche Angewohnheit, aber ich kann... ich habe alles versucht, aber wenn ich gestresst bin, fange ich einfach wieder damit an.“

„Es ist mir scheißegal, ob du dir auf deinen Lippen oder deinen Nägeln herumkaust“, sagte Erik, und Charles warf einen Blick auf seine mitgenommenen Nägel und verzog das Gesicht. Erik fuhr fort: „Aber es ist mir nicht egal, dass du aussiehst, als fühltest du dich nicht wohl, und dass du das die ganze Zeit vor mir und allen anderen geheim gehalten hast!“

„Tut mir leid.“

„Ich will keine Entschuldigung. Ich will eine Erklärung.“

Charles nickte ruckartig. „Wie ich schon sagte, eine scheußliche Angewohnheit.“

„Dass du mir falsche Bilder in den Kopf setzt, ist eine Angewohnheit?“, zischte Erik. Er hoffte, dass er falsch lag und dass Charles sich einmal mehr auf das Lippenbeissen bezog, aber es klang nicht so.

„Ich mache das nicht bei dir im Besonderen. Ich mache das grundsätzlich, bei allen, die so nah an mich rankommen, dass sie mich genauer ansehen können... Gott, ich weiß, das macht es nicht besser, aber ja, so habe ich das gemeint. Wenn ich sehr gestresst bin, fange ich an, meine Nägel zu kauen, und das schon seit meiner Kindheit. Als Kind habe ich gelernt, es zu verbergen, also tue ich das jetzt ganz automatisch. Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, du willst keine Entschuldigungen hören, aber es tut mir leid.“ Charles sah zum Schachbrett hinunter. Er verschränkte die Arme und sah jämmerlich aus. „Ich habe nie absichtlich manipuliert, was du gesehen hast. Ich hoffe, du glaubst mir.“

Charles war eindeutig verzweifelt. Das, zusammen mit seinem verhärmten Erscheinungsbild, sorgte dafür, dass Erik Mitgefühl empfand, das sich unangenehm mit seiner Wut und seiner Angst vermischte. „Wenn ich glaube, dass du nicht absichtlich manipuliert hast, was ich gesehen habe“, fing er langsam an mit unsicherer Stimme an, „dann muss ich glauben, dass du das aus reinem Reflex heraus getan hast, ohne darüber nachzudenken oder es kontrollieren zu können. Was ist nun schlimmer?“

Charles senkte erneut seinen Blick. Seine Finger bewegten sich ruhelos auf seinem Bein herum, und Erik fragte sich, ob er wieder den Drang verspürte, sich die Haut von den Lippen zu reißen. Er fragte sich, welchen Trost man aus so etwas ziehen konnte. Charles ergriff endlich das Wort. „Als mein Vater starb, setzte meine Mutter sich allein mit ihrer Trauer auseinander. Soll heißen, sie setzte sich allein mit sich selbst auseinander – manchmal sah ich sie monatelang nicht –, aber ihre Trauer saß in jedem Zimmer fest, immer dort...“, Charles klopfte sich an die Schläfe, „...wo ich es spüren konnte.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie ich mit dem Nägelkauen anfing, aber ich weiß noch, wie sehr es meine Mutter aus der Fassung brachte, denn sie verließ darauf ihr Zimmer wieder. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, so gut weiterzumachen, wie sie konnte, und ich denke, als sie sah, dass ich Zuflucht in einer so kindischen Angewohnheit suchte... erinnerte es sie daran...“

„Dass sie ein Kind hatte?“

Charles starrte ihn zornig an, aber weil er immer noch auf das Schachbrett hinunter sah, traf der Zorn nur ein paar unbeteiligte Spielfiguren. „Dass es etwas gab, das sie hinter sich lassen musste. Ich zerstörte die Illusion. Es brachte sie noch mehr aus der Fassung, als sie anfing, Gäste einzuladen. Ich versuchte, aufzuhören, aber als das nicht funktionierte, war es einfacher, es einfach zu verheimlichen. Besonders als sie anfing, sich mit Kurt zu treffen. Und dann kam Raven... wir verheimlichten so viel. Du glaubst kaum, wie unbedeutend eine kleine kosmetische Veränderung neben alldem wirkte.“

Erik konnte verstehen, wie anders die Welt auf ein verängstigtes Kind wirkte als auf einen selbstständigen Erwachsenen. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, dass Charles einmal einen paranoiden Stiefvater erwähnt hatte. „Dieser Kurt hat deine Mutter geheiratet?“

„Ja. Es war...“ Er runzelte die Stirn, wandte seinen Blick ab und nahm noch einen Anlauf. „Ich hatte ein wunderschönes Zuhause. Ich musste nie Hunger leiden. Ich konnte die besten Schulen besuchen.“ Seine Blässe wich einer gesünderen Farbe und die Risse an seinen Lippen wurden glatter.

„Charles“, sagte Erik warnend.

Charles blinzelte. Einen Moment lang war er durcheinander. „Oh.“ Die dunklen Ringe um seine Augen tauchten wieder auf. „Tut mir leid.“

Erik nahm die Entschuldigung mit einem Nicken an. „Ab du musst dem Verhalten doch entwachsen sein. Als alles besser wurde. Als du nach Oxford gingst.“

„Kurt war schon vorher tot“, sagte Charles und gab damit zu: Mein Leben wurde besser, als er tot war. „Aber ja, zu einem gewissen Grad wurde es besser. Als ich jünger war, tat ich es fast ständig. Später und in Oxford tat ich es nur noch selten.“

„Das ist nicht die Angewohnheit, die mir Kummer bereitet. Wie ich schon sagte, es kümmert mich nicht, dass du dir in die Lippen beißt.“ Es sah so aus, als wollte Charles sich dessen nicht bewusst werden. „Du hättest dir die Angewohnheit abgewöhnen sollen, es verheimlichen zu wollen. Ich war nie in Oxford, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es dort Studenten mit nervösen Ticks gibt wie Sand am Meer. Und doch hattest du das Bedürfnis, dich selbst zu verstecken und dabei zu riskieren, dass das mit deiner Telepathie auffliegt!“

Charles stand abrupt auf. Er war aufgewühlt und die dadurch verursachte Reizbarkeit war greifbar, als er zum Kamin ging. „Du scherst dich also einen Dreck um unziemliche Angewohnheiten. Wunderbar! Spleens kümmern _dich_ vielleicht nicht. Aber _andere Leute_ schon!“ Er nahm sich den Schürhaken und stocherte damit das nächstliegende Holzscheit an. Teile weißer und schwarzer Asche fielen herunter und die Glut, die zum Vorschein kam, erwachte zu neuem Leben. „Ich war jünger als die anderen Studenten. Es war an schon an sich ein harter Kampf, überhaupt ernst genommen zu werden, und ich weiß, wie ich aussehe, wenn ich mich zeige, wie ich bin. Verzweifelt. Unzuverlässig. Unausgeglichen. Besser in einer Irrenanstalt aufgehoben als an einer Uni.“

Erik war auf den Beinen, bevor er sich überhaupt dazu entschlossen hatte, aufzustehen. „Hat Kurt das gesagt?“ Charles sagte nichts. „Hast du diese Dinge in den Gedanken deiner Kollegen aufgefangen oder hast du sie nur aus dem Mund deiner Stiefvaters?“

Charles stocherte fester in den Holzscheiten herum. Genau wie sein Ärger, loderte auch das Feuer auf.

„ _Du weißt, wie du aussiehst, wenn du dich zeigst, wie du bist_ “ Erik warf Charles Worte an ihn zurück. „Aber kannst du nicht wissen, oder? Du hast das alles als Erwachsener die ganze Zeit versteckt. Du hast nie eine ehrliche Reaktion darauf erhalten!“

„Warum hätte ich das Risiko eingehen und Fragen provozieren sollen? Warum hätte ich riskieren sollen, dass irgendwer nur einen Moment lang meine Kompetenz in Frage stellt? Besonders jetzt, wo die CIA ohne Vorwarnung aufhören könnte, Informationen mit uns zu teilen?“ Nach einem weiteren starken Stoß geriet das oberste Scheit auf dem Haufen aus dem Gleichgewicht und fiel herunter. Es landete in zwei Teilen außerhalb des Kamins und Funken sprühten in alle Richtungen wie ein aus einem Baum aufgescheuchter Vogelschwarm.

Erik zog Charles mit Hilfe seiner Manipulation den Haken aus der Hand. „Du wirst noch das Haus abfackeln“, rief er. 

Charles schnaubte. „Ja, aber ich denke, dafür wird dann eher Alex die Verantwortung tragen und nicht dieser Schürhaken.“

Erik beförderte den Haken trotzdem noch weiter weg.

Charles seufzte und starrte auf seine nun leeren Hände hinunter. „Das Bild, das man abgibt, ist nicht oberflächlich. Es ist etwas Wesentliches. Wenn ich mein Aussehen leicht ändere, dann tue ich es, damit ich die Person sein kann, die ich sein muss. Für uns.“

„Nein.“ Das klang vehement und als würde Erik kein Pardon kennen. „Was ich brauche, ist deine Ehrlichkeit. Und nicht die CIA, genauso wenig wie du sie brauchst.“

„Ohne die CIA hätten sich unsere Wege niemals gekreuzt. Und wir hätten auch die anderen nie gefunden.“

„Wir können für ein paar ihrer Taten dankbar sein, ohne einen Fahneneid zu schwören. Charles, sie können nicht Teil unserer Zukunft sein. Sie kennen uns nicht. Sie akzeptieren uns nicht. Sie nutzen uns aus, wie auch wir sie ausnutzen sollten. Und dann sollten wir alle Verbindungen zu ihnen abbrechen, bevor sie ihre Meinung ändern und uns einsperren. Denkst du, sie hätten Skrupel, dich zu Shaws Telepathin in die Zelle zu stecken?“

Charles schluckte. „Nein, viele von ihnen hätten keine Skrupel. Du hast recht, viele von ihnen akzeptieren uns nicht. Aber das könnte sich ändern. Moira akzeptiert uns schon und sie ist nicht die Einzige. Meinungen können sich immer ändern, egal, in welche Richtung sie gehen. Wenn sie uns besser kennenlernen...“

Erik schüttelte bereits den Kopf. „Wenn sie uns hassen wollen, dann werden sie uns hassen. Dem können wir nicht entgehen, nur weil wir nett oder respektabel genug sind...“

„...und ich sage, sie wollen uns nicht hassen! Als der Telepath unter uns versichere ich dir, dass die CIA keine Fundamentalisten sind, die uns zerstören wollen! Viele von ihnen wollen vielmehr herausfinden, wer wir sind, und uns helfen!“

„Und wenn du das sagst, sprichst du da als Mutant oder als Homosexueller?“

Charles unterbrach sich und verzog seine malträtierten Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich.

Erik trat an ihn heran, legte ihm die Hand an die Wange, brachte ihn dazu, den Kopf zu heben, und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Du magst Masken so gern“, sagte er leise. „Was auch immer die CIA akzeptieren mag, wird eine aufgewertete, halbwahre Version von dir sein. Nur deine eigenen Leute werden für dich kämpfen, nur ihnen bist du wichtig. Mir, Raven, den Leuten hier im Haus – du schuldest es uns, ehrlich zu sein, denn wir sind diejenigen, die wissen werden, was dein wahres Ich ist.“

Charles lehnte seinen Kopf an Eriks Hand. Erik hatte noch nie zuvor so intim argumentiert und es war erregend, wütend auf Charles zu sein, während sich dieser gleichzeitig an seine Hand schmiegte. Charles lachte tief aus dem Rachen heraus. „Das sagst du so und doch benimmst du dich, als möchtest du mir eher aus dem Weg gehen. Es hat mich überrascht, dass du heute Abend gekommen bist, denn ich hatte den Eindruck, du wärst mir ausgewichen.“

„Was?“ Erik ließ seine Hand sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Charles versuchen würde, ihm das anzuhängen. „Ich bin doch immer an deiner Seite.“

„Du hast dir ein Zimmer auf einem anderen Stock genommen, Erik. Ich höre, wie du morgens rennen gehst und deine Gedanken _toben_ , wenn du an meinem Fenster vorbei läufst. Wir spielen kaum noch Schach und... zusammen schlafen tun wir noch seltener. Vergib mir, dass ich vermute, dass du dich zum Aufbruch rüstest.“

„Ich... Charles, wir bereiten uns auf einen möglichen Krieg vor! Ich habe trainiert – das haben wir alle getan!“ Selbst als er das sagte, wusste er, dass es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Er hatte sich nicht zum Aufbruch gerüstet, aber er hatte sich auch nicht auf das Bleiben eingestellt, nicht wirklich. Ein Leben nach Schmidts Tod war noch nie so greifbar nah gewesen, und weil es so nah war, fühlte es sich seltsam und unglaubwürdig an. Er wollte nicht Katzengold nachjagen.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre er bereit gewesen, beim Vorhaben, Schmidt zu töten, selbst zu sterben. Das war nun anders, und doch konnte er die Vorstellung, dass sein Tod der Preis dafür war, dass er sein Lebensziel erreichte, nicht ganz ablegen. Sie klebte an ihm wie Spinnweben, die man nicht abstreifen konnte.

Charles seufzte. „Ich weiß. Meinst du, ich weiß das nicht? So viele Leute da draußen sind davon überzeugt, dass uns das Ende der Welt bevorsteht, und sie wissen nicht einmal etwas von Shaw. Wir alle könnten schon sehr bald tot sein. Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Ich habe nur gedacht, das sei ein Grund, enger zusammenzurutschen als sich weiter von einander zu entfernen.“

In Eriks Magen drehten und wanden sich Schuldgefühle. Er startete einen letzten Versuch, sie zu unterdrücken. „Du hast nie etwas gesagt. Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, was du willst, wenn du nie was sagst?“

Charles lehnte sich an die Wand, ließ sich dann daran hinunter rutschen und setzte sich auf den Boden. Die ganze Breite des Kamins stand zwischen ihnen. Das Feuer verglimmte langsam und nahm auch das Licht und die Wärme im Zimmer mit. „Du willst, dass ich es dir sage? Schön. Ich will... Ich will meinen Abschluss nutzen. Um zu lehren. Meinungen darüber in Frage stellen, was als genetisch 'normal' gelten soll. Ich will anderen wie uns helfen. Ich will die Welt retten und würde mein Leben dafür geben, aber ich will nicht in einem Kriegsgebiet leben. Ich will nicht das durchmachen müssen, was du erlebt hast.“

„Das werden wir nicht“, behauptete Erik. Er ging vor Charles in die Knie. „Wenn wir diesen Kampf führen, können wir gewinnen. Wir sind die besseren Menschen.“

„Tut mir leid.“ Im Feuerschein glänzten Charles' Augen in vielen verschiedenen Schattierungen, unruhig und stürmisch. „Ich bin nichts Besseres. Und heute Nacht tauge ich wirklich kaum was.“

Erik lehnte sich näher an ihn heran. „Du bist der mächtigste Mensch, den ich je getroffen habe.“

Charles lächelte, wütend, traurig und belustigt zugleich. „Ich stürze mich kopfüber dem Ende der Welt entgegen und hoffe, ich kann ein atomares Armageddon vermeiden, aber ich kann nachts nicht schlafen, denn meine Schwester wird immer wütender auf mich und der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe, schottet seine Gedanken vor mir ab. Indessen ist eine Massenpanik gar nicht so aufregend, wie es klingt, sondern langsam, schleichend, schmerzhaft und schwer zu vermeiden. Ich mache mir Sorgen, bin völlig durcheinander und sehe aus wie ein nervliches Wrack, was du nicht wüsstest, wenn da nicht diese Schale Ananas gewesen wäre. Wenn du mich noch einmal einen besseren Menschen nennst, weiß ich nicht, ob ich in Gelächter oder in Tränen ausbrechen soll.“

Das war die Ehrlichkeit, um die Erik gebeten hatte. Ob Charles nun vorgehabt hatte, so ehrlich zu sein oder nicht, Erik hatte bekommen, was er wollte, und er wusste, dass er nun ebenfalls vollkommen ehrlich sein musste.

Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Worte, die er gesagt, und die Dinge, die er getan hatte, es mit der Ehrlichkeit auch nicht so genau genommen hatten. Aussagen, die ganz einfach kurz und knapp geklungen hatten, erschienen ihm nun oberflächlich und zensuriert. Er hatte Charles nicht in die Irre führen wollen, sein Wunsch war es gewesen, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben, aber die Wahrheit mochte - selbst jetzt – düster genug sein, ihn zu vertreiben.

Doch das hielt Erik nicht auf. Er musste darauf vertrauen können, dass Charles stark genug war. „Wenn ich dich einen besseren Menschen nenne, stelle ich dich nicht auf ein Podest. Eher das Gegenteil. Ich ziehe dich hinunter zu den Ratten und Fliegen und anderen Überlebenden. Dann das ist es, was wir Mutanten – wir besseren Menschen – sein werden. Mutanten werden keine Helden, Berühmtheiten oder Heilige sein. Sie werden Überlebende sein und es gibt nichts Tristereres, als zu überleben. Wenn wir Shaw aufhalten, wirst du ein ganz anderes Armageddon überstehen. Es wird angetrieben werden von Politik und Propaganda anstelle von Atombomben, aber auch das wird ein Armageddon sein.“ Er lehnte sich nach vorn und nahm Charles Hände in die seinen. Charles' Fingerspitzen waren kalt und Erik drückte sie sanft. „Aber du wirst damit umzugehen lernen. Das ist schon gut. Jeder Schrecken kann sich in etwas Banales verwandeln. Du wirst dich an das Ende der Welt gewöhnen.“

Charles' Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, wie sehr ihn diese Worte schmerzten. „Hast du je geglaubt, dass wir um einen Völkermord herumkommen würden?“

„Nein“, sagte Erik, doch dann erinnerte er sich an Charles' unbeschwertes Lachen, das er mit nüchterner Naivität sowohl Erik als auch der ganzen Welt schenkte. Und irgendwie hatte es Erik einige der Dinge zurückgegeben, die Schmidt ihm brutal entrissen hatte. „Ja“, gab er zu. „Manchmal, wenn wir zusammen sind. Aber am nächsten Morgen habe ich wieder einen klaren Kopf.“

Charles wischte sich über die Augen. „Ich wünschte, das hättest du nicht.“

„Ich weiß. Manchmal wünschte ich mir das auch.“

„Vielleicht ist dein Kopf klarer, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist“, murmelte Charles mit müder, tränennasser Stimme. „Hast du je daran gedacht? Vielleicht passiert es am Morgen, wenn du alleine rennen gehst, dass deine Ansichten sich verzerren. Ich werde morgen früh mit dir rennen kommen, um herauszufinden, ob das hilft.“

Dieses Selbstbewusstsein hätte ihn verärgern sollen, aber stattdessen ertappte Erik sich dabei, dass er liebevoll lächelte. „Nein, Charles. Du hast gesagt, du hättest nicht gut geschlafen. Da wäre es ja eine schlechte Idee, vor Sonnenaufgang aufzustehen.“

Charles gab das Lächeln trotz seiner Erschöpfung zurück. „Aber es wäre zu einen guten Zweck.“

„Schlaf aus.“

„Ich wäre lieber bei dir.“

Erik breitete hilflos die Hände aus. „Hörst du auf zu diskutieren und schläfst du aus, wenn ich verspreche, zusammen mit dir auszuschlafen?“

Charles' Augen wurden größer. „Bis nach Sonnenaufgang?“

„Nur dieses eine Mal, so lange du willst. Und dann werden wir uns weiter unterhalten, wenn wir beide einen klaren Kopf haben.“

„Das klingt traumhaft.“

Erik erhob sich und streckte eine Hand aus, um Charles ebenfalls auf die Beine zu helfen. Charles stolperte leicht und Erik hielt ihn an den Schultern fest und ließ ihn selbst dann nicht los, als es gar nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre, ihn zu stützen. Charles blickte fragend zu ihm hinauf. Als Erik nichts sagte, atmete er tief ein und ergriff das Wort. „Erik, was auch immer mit der CIA...“

„Keine weitere Diskussionen heute Nacht“, redete Erik ihm dazwischen. „Wir haben hier doch eine ganz gute Stelle für eine Pause erreicht und du musst ins Bett.“

„Lässt du mich dann mal los?“

„Eine Minute noch.“

„Klingt fair.“ Charles trat noch näher an Erik heran und lehnte seinen Kopf an den Eriks. Er streifte mit dem Ohr Eriks Kinn und lächelte an dessen Schläfe, während er die Arme noch fester um die breiten Schultern schlang. In der Stille bemerkte er nun die Musik aus dem Radio. Während ihrer Diskussion war sie ihm gar nicht aufgefallen.

Charles seufzte und regte sich wohlig in Eriks Armen. „Wer hat gesagt, dass Cembalomusik wie Skelette klinge, die sich auf einem Blechdach paaren?“

„Sir Thomas Beecham.“ Erik fuhr Charles mit der Hand über den Rücken und hielt dann inne. „Du denkst daran, wie wir es auf einem Blechdach treiben, was?“

„...deine Mutation würde uns davor bewahren, runterzufallen.“

Erik schnaubte. „Wenn ich einen weiteren Beweis bräuchte, dass du nicht genug geschlafen hast...“

Mit müden Beinen und sich gegenseitig stützend schafften sie es zum Schlafzimmer hoch. Erik hatte sich beim Verlassen des Arbeitszimmers die Schale mit der Ananas geschnappt. Wenn Charles sie nicht essen konnte, würde er es halt tun. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Essen zu verschwenden. Er konnte später einmal wieder welche kaufen, wenn Charles' Lippen verheilt waren.

Sie machten sich langsam und ohne Verzug bereit fürs Bett. Erik versuchte, nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen, dass er nicht von Charles Seite weichen wollte, aber er war doch erleichtert, als er Charles unter die Decke stecken konnte. Er hatte mit angehaltenem Atem auf eine Störung durch die anderen gewartet, auf eine belanglose Katastrophe, um die Charles sich hätte kümmern sollen, aber nichts geschah.

Er stellte die Schale auf den Nachttisch neben ein Buch, das er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Anders als die anderen verstaubten Bücher hatte dieses neu ausgesehen. Er vermutete, dass Raven es gekauft hatte, aber _Die Zeitfalte_ war unterhaltsam und Erik las vor dem Schlafen gern Fantasy. Vielleicht würde er es sogar zuende lesen – und die Ananas essen –, während Charles an seiner Seite schlief.

Er saß auf der Bettkante. Charles sah zu ihm hoch und sagte: „Ich möchte dich küssen.“

Erik lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter und drückte seine Nase an Charles' Nase. Charles lächelte, hielt Erik aber fest, als dieser sich wieder abwenden wollte. „Ein richtiger Kuss.“

„Mit dir ist es nie einfach nur ein Kuss.“

„Und?“

Erik schnappte sich ein Stück Ananas aus der Schale und biss hinein, der Saft bedeckte seine Lippen. „Sorry“, sagte er. „Wir küssen uns besser nicht. Ich will dir nicht weh tun.“

Charles lachte und schnellte hervor, um seine Lippen auf die Eriks zu drücken. „Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass etwas Schmerz mich nicht vergrault.“

Nun, dagegen kam er nicht an. Er gab Charles einen langen, langsamen Zungenkuss. Aber als ihm warm wurde, ließ es von Charles ab, bevor die Sache noch heißer werden konnte.

Neugierige, blaue Augen betrachteten ihn. „Noch ein Kuss?“

„Vielleicht am Morgen.“

Charles' Unsicherheit machte sein Lächeln weicher. „Du willst morgen früh tatsächlich mit mir ausschlafen?“

Worte schienen unangebracht, wenn man dafür Taten sprechen lassen konnte, also schlüpfte Erik neben Charles ins Bett und ergriff unter der Decke dessen Hand. Charles blinzelte ihn an, strahlend und warm, und schloss dann die Augen.

Dann wiederum hatte Erik gelernt, sich mit Worten nicht zu kurz zu halten. Es würde nicht schaden, es Charles hier und jetzt hören zu lassen. „Ja“, sagte er. „Ich werde da sein, wenn du aufwachst.“


End file.
